


When the mood strikes, ya gotta write

by Alecks_Lee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pining, leaked sex tape, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecks_Lee/pseuds/Alecks_Lee
Summary: A collection of nonsense drabbles/ficlets, featuring my current obsession.Tags will be added with each new chapter, will also be tagged for warnings at the beginning of each chapter. (Rating may go up.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Read. The. Notes. 
> 
> Some of these are not happy endings.  
> Some of these could contain triggering things.  
> Please be safe and pay attention to any tags and/or warnings contained in each chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's always had the same favorite color, ever since he was a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Canon Compliant, Major Character Death, Not A Fix It Fic, Angst, Pining

If you asked him as a child, “What’s your favorite color?” he would have said “Red.” 

He could never explain why, not that anyone asked, but he loved red. To Richie Tozier, red was happiness and excitement. 

Red was the color that reminded him of Eddie. 

“Why not orange?” Because orange reminded him of fruits, the cloying scent of citrus, and the number 12. (That last one he isn’t sure why, orange is just 12, maybe his senses are mixed up.) Red was different. Red was better. 

“What about yellow?” Yellow was sharp where red was soft. Yellow smelled of daisies and dandelions. Red smelled of antiseptic and bleach. 

“Green?” No. Green was too much like the ferns and trees surrounding Derry. Too much like the Barrens and the people who went missing there. Red was comfortable. Red was home. 

“What about blue? All boys like blue.” Blue was nice, cold, refreshing, but not the same. Blue was what was _demanded_ of him, red is what felt _right._

“Purple? Pink? Haha, No, those are girl colors.” He didn’t mind purple or pink, the colors were friendly, reminded him of his friends, but they weren't like red. 

The way his face would flush with anger when he’d pick on him, tease him, it wasn’t pink, it was _red._

The color of his shirt when they fought It together as kids. It was red.

When he saw him when they went to the restaurant. It was all always red. 

When they swam in the quarry after the fact, when he was alone and even worse off than before, trying to rub the blood from his glasses. Trying to see through tears and shaky hands. 

Richie Tozier, after the time he spent back in Derry, no longer liked red. It was different. Red was no longer soft, didn’t smell familiar like antiseptic and bleach and instead smelled of blood and fear, it didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel like _home_ anymore. 

Red was the color that reminded him of Eddie.


	2. The Crocs Stay On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have been finding ways to stay busy during Quarantine. 
> 
> Eddie is mortified when he sees what ends up on the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags: Daddy Kink, Leaked Sex Tape, Modern Setting

he doesn’t mean for it to leak (i mean, who does) but technology is weird and they just wanted to record their sex so they could watch it back because richie loves seeing eddie come undone.

also he likes to harass their friends with this shit. screen capturing a shot of him with eddie bent nearly in half with richie’s hand in his hair and richie’s got those hideous rainbow crocs on, he just wants to send shit like that to the other losers, then they all have a laugh and...and it was just a _joke._

but like...somehow it got leaked (he blames the cloud because he doesn't know how the fuck it works in all honesty), and now he’s plastered all over the internet but no one knows who he is so they think eddie's cheating on him with someone else. 

he can’t blame them, he’s let himself go a little since quarantine, got a little heavier, a little hairier, but eddie loves it (especially if his high pitched breathless moans of “oh fuck, _daddy_ i need your cock _so bad._ ” while he sucks his dick are anything to go by.) so he hasn't really noticed.

“hey, eds?”

“mmm?” he’s still half asleep and richie will think later ‘oh that was a rude way to wake up’ but in the moment he holds the phone close to his eye that’s peeking at him from where he’s laying on the pillows.

“does this make me look fat and old?” 

it’s kinda funny, seeing how fast eddie sits up when he hears his own voice on richie’s phone. 

“RICH WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“right?" he looks back at the video, watching as he starts fingering eddie’s ass, making him whine and whimper and beg for more, “i knew i was getting out of shape but damn, to _see_ it. it’s a whole other thin--” 

“RICHIE! WHAT THE _FUCK?_ ” his voice cracks a little and richie blinks. 

“what?”

“thats _us_ having _sex!_ ” he hisses it like he’s afraid someone’s gonna overhear him but, it’s only them and they have sex a lot so richie isn’t sure why he’s whispering now. (video eddie is very much _not_ whispering as richie slams into his prostate hard with his fingers, “daddy, o-oh go--hnngh--i nee-i _need_ ” richie is partial to video eddie at the moment.)

but richie knows it’s rough, he’s used to the limelight but this is eddie’s first time as a part of it. at least, like this it is.

so he ignores the video for a moment and smiles a little, trying to reassure him.

“hey, eddie, it’s alright. people move on from shit like this really fast. either someone else’s sex video will get released soon or someone will do something worse and it’ll come to light and we’ll be forgotten and pushed to the back burner again.”

eddie doesn’t look convinced, except he's not looking at richie. he’s looking at the video and his eyes are narrowing more and more until richie is worried he’s gonna blink or pass out and not realize it. 

“uh, eds what--”

“are you wearing fucking _crocs,_ richie?”

“yeah? they’re rainbow, like, y’know, gay pride.” richie fails to see the problem. 

“that is the most embarrassing thing i’ve ever seen. you are a menace and i am actually embarrassed _for_ you right now.” 

“alright, now just wait a second here, i may not win any fashion awards,” he’s frowning now, especially as eddie nods like ‘duh, of course you won’t’, “but i didn’t hear you complaining last night.” 

“yeah because i didn't know you were still fucking _wearing_ them.”

“babe.” richie says seriously, “babe, i _always_ wear crocs during sex.”

“you _don’t._ ” eddie sounds aghast and richie doesn’t get it, this is all old news. 

“i _do._ ” he insists and eddie starts laughing, high and hysterical, like he cannot fathom it. 

“this is the man i want to spend the rest of my life with. un- _fucking_ -believable.” richie feels butterflies as eddie says that. it feels surreal honestly, and he smiles as eddie flops back down onto the bed, covering his face and sighing deeply.

“ok, well, no more crocs on during sex.” 

“oh, oh no. eds, you shouldn’t have said _that._ ” richie says with a grin. 

“richie don’t, wai--” he realizes his mistake as richie’s grin starts widening. 

“the crocs will _always_ stay on _now._ ” 

eddie just groans and swings a pillow at richie as he starts laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is crack and i lov it dont @ me its funny
> 
> if u wanna prompt me to write something u could probably message me on tumblr abt it. no guarantees tho, i'm not always inspired. u kno how it be.


	3. as kids we were reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie is impulsive. eddie’s a casualty. but it’s all in good fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags: Fluff, Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough.
> 
> They’re kids in this chapter.

richie and eddie, at the quarry for the first time with stan and bill, are looking down at the drop. apprehension is in the air. 

‘w-who first?’ bill asks, fidgeting a little nervously as he looks down at the blue water. there’s silence for a moment as they all contemplate it and then richie speaks.

‘hey eddie, can you swim?’

‘...yeah, why else would we be here at the fucking Quarry, numbnuts?” 

‘haha yeah try to do that.’ and then he’s pushing him off the cliff, hand around his arm as they both leap at the same time, eddie screaming obscenities while richie just cackles.

and when they hit the water it stings but richie laughs when he sees eddie’s face at the surface.

‘YOU ALIVE?’ stan calls down, hands cupped around his mouth to make sure they hear him.

‘YEAH’ they both respond in unison, looking up at the cliff face where the other two stand like statues or sentinels. 

‘alright we’re on our way down too then!’ stan shouts again and then there’s two more splashes as they jump separately into the water.

while they’re doing that eddie pushes richie’s shoulder, ‘you _asshole_ what the fuck was that?!’

‘we had to be brave for the other two, eddie spaghetti.’ richie says smiling. and eddie huffs with an eyeroll as he starts in on richie and telling him how dangerous it could have been for them. but richie doesn’t mind because his hand still tingles where it was touching eddies arm, and he thinks that’s worth an eternity’s worth of complaining.


End file.
